


Haunted Memories

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade left Lian Yu without caring if Olivia was alive or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Memories

_Shado’s blood was sticky where it coated his skin, cooling quickly to leave his hands stained.  
“It should have been you.” _

_He looked up at Olivia, heedless of her tear stained cheeks and the grief in her eyes. Slade cradled Shado’s lifeless body against him, watching as the kid flinches from his words._

_It should have been her. Not Shado who was worth far more than the kid._

_He sets aside his anger at her long enough to go after Ivo and the others. In the end, the fight was vicious, no holds barred, leaving Slade missing an eye, and Olivia with his tattoo on her, lying unconscious on the ship’s floor, battered and bleeding._

_He walks away, never looking back as he finally escaped Purgatory._

 

Slade jerked awake, breathing hard and sweating. 

It’s been six years since he’d left Olivia half dead on the boat. It’d taken him a year to find even a measure of his sanity from the Mirakuru after the kid had injected him with the antidote. 

Another six months had passed before he could even find away to go back. 

There had been skeletons, their flesh stripped from the bones by the carrion, littered across what remained of the ship. On the island, he found traces of her here and there but he couldn’t find her. Not even her body. 

He headed back to Australia to buried himself in a bottle for a while before hauling himself right back out. Instead he lost himself in the dark corners of the world, trying to forget her as he took one mission after another. 

Being with Shado had been easy. They both knew it was nothing but lust and respect between them. Two warm bodies seeking pleasure in a brutal world. 

Slade stayed the hell away from the kid, no matter what he felt or what he saw in her eyes. Olivia Queen was a massive complication Slade didn’t want. 

The three of them were working well together in their fight for survival. Adding Sara to the mix put them off balance for only a brief moment. 

Everything was working find.

Right up until they’d given him the Mirakuru to save his life. 

That damn serum made him stronger but took his lust for Shado and turned it into an obsession. It tricked his mind into believing he truly loved her, and Olivia was to blame for Shado’s death, when the kid couldn’t to anything to save her. 

Now Slade had his ghosts and his regret to keep him company along with the haunting knowledge that he’d left the kid behind. 

He hadn’t even cared if she lived or died when he left. 

When in fact it that was the farthest from the truth.


End file.
